onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Any Given Sundae
|firstappearance = A Tale of Two Sisters |latestappearance = Murder Most Foul |owner = Ingrid †}} Any Given Sundae is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the fourth season. History }} Marian, not accustomed to Storybrooke, is given a tour by her husband, Robin Hood and her son, Roland. After her son begs for ice cream, Marian agrees and they head to Any Given Sundae. There, Ingrid serves rocky road ice cream to the father and son duo. Meeting Marian for the first time, she offers a free cone to the woman as a town welcome. While preparing the frozen treat, Ingrid casts a freezing spell on it and then hands it to an unsuspecting Marian. Soon after, Marian falls unconscious because of the freezing spell, which the townspeople suspect is Elsa's doing. While fixing a menu chalkboard outside of the ice cream shop, Ingrid overhears Archie state they cannot blame Elsa without proof, but Leroy loudly proclaims that Elsa, being the only one with ice powers, is enough evidence. Satisfied with the way things are going, she secretly smiles. Later, Will leads David and Emma to the ice cream shop's backroom to prove something is wrong. However, while they are distracted by the sight of the frozen room, he steals all the money from the cash register and flees. Emma wants to go after him, but David stops her. In turn, Emma becomes frustrated over her inability to help anyone lately while he advises her not to give up. While Ingrid's curse befalls the town residents, she goes back to Any Given Sundae. Hidden in the carrot sherbet carton, she magically takes out two stones; each containing Elsa and Emma's erased happy memories with her. Elsa and Emma, immune to the curse, confront Ingrid outside. Since the only way to end the curse is to kill the caster, the pair attempt to use magic on Ingrid, which doesn't work because of their ribbons. As Ingrid explains, the ribbons secure each of their lives and prevent them from harming each other. Eventually, Any Given Sundae is shut down for good, and its premises are converted into a new business called The Three Bears Day Spa. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The shop is featured in the title card of "Rocky Road".File:403Title.png **The Any Given Sundae ice cream truck is featured in the title card of "Family Business".File:406Title.png *The ice cream shop is located next to Granny's Diner in the former premises of the Storybrooke Pet Shelter. *The address number is 3651.File:410NotWorking.png *From "Street Rats" onward, Any Given Sundae has been replaced by The Three Bears Day Spa. **However, stock footage seems to have been used for the episode "Murder Most Foul", where Any Given Sundae can be seen in an establishing shot of Storybrooke Main Street.File:612TalkedToRobin.png *When Emma and Regina are trapped in the World Behind the Mirror some time after Ingrid's death, another ice cream van is seen in Storybrooke, through a mirror.File:608MirrorDarkens.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Ingrid's ice cream truck has also been used as an equipment truck for the production of the show. *A deleted scene from "Shattered Sight" shows that Dopey was supposed to be the original shop owner. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *When David and Snow are fighting the Count of Monte Cristo at the docks, Ingrid's old ice cream van is standing on the parking lot.File:602YeahWell.png Set Dressing *According to Ingrid, she has hundreds of mirrors. Some of them are decorating the walls in the ice cream shop.File:403HearNothing.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *In "Shattered Sight", in the 2011 flashback, when Emma opens the door of Any Given Sundae, the curtain used to insert the Storybrooke's main street as background is seen, thanks to its shadow in the middle of the road and a few folds reflecting the light.File:410EmmaEnters.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *For exterior scenes, the former site of Artisans Galleria on Moncton Street in Steveston Village, the Canadian town which doubles as the town of Storybrooke for the show, doubles as Any Given Sundae. **In Season One, the storefront starts out as a business called Worthington's Haberdashery.File:104BackToGrannys.pngFile:107NotRunningAway.png By the time of "Red-Handed", this storefront has become the Storybrooke Pet Shelter.File:115FullMoon.png The Storybrooke Pet Shelter is replaced on the set by Any Given Sundae from the fourth season. Appearances [[:File:512TheBetter.png]]}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Any Given Sundae Ice Cream Truck References }}ru:Магазин мороженого Category:Once Upon a Time Locations